


Merry Fucking Christmas

by Justine (InfntyOnHgh)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 守望先锋
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, M/M, Trans Character, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, 圣诞糖/车, 平行宇宙, 性转, 难看的圣诞毛衣
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfntyOnHgh/pseuds/Justine
Summary: 他们在走向一大堆看起来十分昂贵的松露巧克力时，经过了一排挂着五颜六色圣诞毛衣的衣架。加布里尔冷哼一声，抓起了一对写着“调皮”和“可爱”的。杰西翻了个白眼，但没有反对。（Naughty & Nice。）





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Merry Fucking Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000337) by [roughlycut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut). 



> 切错误都属于我，美好的东西归于作者。  
> 性/描写和脏话可能使你感到不适。（介意的请千万千万不要点谢谢）  
> 性转那个，是杰西。对于性转的定义我也不知道是怎么样的，好像不太一样。嗯就往下看吧。
> 
> 圣诞快乐。感谢阅读 >3   
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 请做好心理准备。实在不行请右转。 

加布里尔费了好大劲才从床上爬起来——羽绒被太暖和，杰西穿的太少。他开始喝他的第二杯咖啡时杰西才终于从浴室里出来，脖颈和大腿内侧布满了新鲜的牙印和吻痕。  
 “你笑什么呢？”杰西看到加布里尔的得意洋洋的笑容，问道。  
 “你的屁股。”加布里尔说着走出了卧室，让他的男友穿好衣服。忍着不要把他按回床上再来一发。  
当杰西裹着大号毛衣，厚重的大衣和三条围巾宣布自己穿好了的时候，他已经破了两次自己的俄罗斯方块高分记录。杰西把毛线帽递给他的时候看了他一眼，然后戴上了自己的“一堆”羊毛帽子。  
 “你就穿这么多？”加布里尔困惑地瞥了他一眼，拉上了短夹克。   
“呃，是啊？”  
 “至少戴条围巾或者手套吧，”杰西皱着眉头，“不到10分钟你就得抱怨说太冷。”  
加布里尔翻了个白眼，从架子上杰西数不清的围巾中拿了一条。他把那条酒红色的布料绕在脖子上，对杰西微笑了一下。  
 “好点了？”  
他点头，冲他竖起了大拇指。  
他们终于离开公寓时，雪已经下得很大了。加布里尔捏了下杰西的屁股，收获了一个舌/吻。结果加布里尔气喘吁吁，杰西面色通红。  
他们乘着地铁进了城，车里满是圣诞焦虑的人们，靴子和大衣沾着雪水。加布里尔试图减弱周围父母教训孩子和情侣吵嘴的声音，而集中于杰西的声音，同时列出他已经在网上为他们买了礼物的人名单。  
加布里尔不是没有出门买过圣诞节礼物，而是他从未和杰西一起。而就像其他事情一样，和他一起总会好得多。他微笑着，想起前一年他在十二月二十三日，从一个商店里给所有他认识的人买了礼物的事。

 *  
事实上，他们只需要给那些没有许愿的人买一些贺卡和食物。杰西让加布里尔念出清单上的东西，他自己则把巧克力、曲奇和酒扫到购物篮里。他们在走向一大堆看起来十分昂贵的松露巧克力时，经过了一排挂着五颜六色圣诞毛衣的衣架。加布里尔冷哼一声，抓起了一对写着“调皮”和“可爱”的。杰西翻了个白眼，但没有反对。  
他们再次确认了他们拿好了所有东西，杰西抓起了一瓶额外的威士忌。（“只是为了保险，要知道莱茵可是个大家伙。”）然后他们排在了收银台的长队后面。   
“圣诞节只有我们两个人，我真开心”加布里尔漫不经心的说，眼睛盯着一个购物车装满了东西，同时看管着三个孩子的女人。  
 “为什么？”   
“没那么大压力，”加布里尔答道，一抹淘气的微笑出现在他脸上，“而且这样你就是我一个人的了。”  
他的脸颊变得通红，加布里尔忍不住把他拉近，挨着他的帽子，嘴凑近他的耳朵。  
 “等着吧宝贝，我要把你填的饱饱的。我可不是在说吃的。”他耳语道，轻轻咬了一下他的耳垂。杰西几乎是呻吟着轻笑了一声。   
“没错，那件‘淘气’的毛衣绝对是你的了，你这个变态。”他说着，向加比挑逗地咬着嘴唇。加布里尔挑起了一根眉毛。  
 “你可是那个‘请用力操我先生’”他戏弄道，看着杰西的脖子也变的通红。他反应迟钝的向前扑去，捂住了加布里尔的嘴。  
 “我…”他说着，又想了想，最终移开了手。“我想我们应该拿两件淘气毛衣。”  
加布里尔只是笑着，看着排在他们后面的女人谴责的摇着头。 

 *  
回家的路上地铁里人明显少了，加布里尔大胆地把杰西拉近，两人的胸部紧挨着。他把腿挤进杰西的双腿之间，祈祷着他的大衣能够挡住别人的视线。  
加布里尔抬起大腿蹭着杰西的裆部，同时紧紧地抓着他男友的臀，他催促着他，开始前后的轻轻摩擦。粉红色在杰西脸上出现，他找到了节奏。他半阖着双眼，手在加布里尔的夹克上攥成拳头。他不记得有见到过如此美妙的事物，杰西狼狈不堪，在他男友的大腿上兴奋起来，还是在公共场合。  
 “如果我现在能让你弯下腰去，我他妈绝对会的。”他耳语道，眼睛看着车里的几个人，确保他们不会听到。一声轻微的呜咽从杰西的口中逸出，他加快了速度，加布里尔感到他热量穿过几层布料传来。   
“我们……”杰西喘息着，用微弱的声音说，“我们快到家了吗？”   
“只有三站了宝贝，”加布里尔含糊地说着，倾身向前，在杰西温暖的脸颊上落下一个吻，感到自己的勃/起被紧绷的裤子的束缚着。 

 *  
他们刚刚穿过公寓的门，杰西几乎已经是全裸了，只剩下一件蕾丝短裤。而加布里尔，仍穿着全部的衣服，把他按在墙上。他没有过于在意自己的裤子，只是把它们拉下来，好把他抽痛的勃起释放出来。他拉扯着杰西的乳头，让他呜咽着，草草地吻着他的嘴唇。  
 “操，宝贝，你湿透了。”加布里尔喘息着，把杰西的短裤拨到一边，勃起对准了他的小穴。他慢慢地推进，感到润滑的内壁在他周围收紧，又拔出来，狠狠地再次冲进他的身体里。杰西把他裹得那么紧，他感到血液猛地涌上头顶。  
 “把腿缠着我，来吧，让我看看你是个怎样的小婊子。”他把杰西按的更紧了，感觉到他的修长的双腿缠在他的腰上  
。 “哦操，加比。”杰西咕哝着，几乎说不出完整的句子。加布里尔狠狠地操着他，速度越来越快，他唇中漏出微弱的呻吟。加布里尔感到下腹温暖的热流和他肿胀起来的老二，他快要到达顶点了。  
 “你太他妈紧了，我就要来了。”他在杰西的耳边咕哝着，朝他的颈侧咬去，同时在他男友温暖潮湿的体内释放了。  
随着一声喘息他退了出来，把腿正在发软的杰西放在地上。他退后一步，把夹克脱下来扔在一边，同时欣赏眼前的美景。杰西的头发一团乱糟，精液从他的大腿上滴下来，而他正隔着那层轻薄的布料揉捏着自己的阴核。  
 “这是我一生中最棒的圣诞节。”加布里尔带着一抹微笑说。他跪在地板上把杰西的短裤拨到一边，享受着杰西插在他头发里的手，然后把嘴唇贴到他肿胀的阴核。 


End file.
